internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
South African cricket team in India in 2009–10
The South Africa national cricket team toured India for a two-match Test series, and a three-match One Day International (ODI) series in February 2010. Squads || |} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 558/6d (176 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = HM Amla 253* (473) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Z Khan 3/96 31 | score-team2-inns1 = 233 (64.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = V Sehwag 109 (139) | wickets-team2-inns1 = DW Steyn 7/51 16.4 | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 319 (107.1 overs) (f/o) | runs-team2-inns2 = SR Tendulkar 100 (179) | wickets-team2-inns2 = DW Steyn 3/57 18.1 | result = South Africa won by an innings and 6 runs | venue = Vidarbha Cricket Association Stadium, Jamtha, Nagpur | umpires = SJ Davis (Aus) and IJ Gould (Eng) | motm = HM Amla (SA) | report = Scorecard | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat | rain = Subramaniam Badrinath and Wriddhiman Saha made Test cricket debuts for Indian cricket team. *''Hashim Amla accumulated the highest Test score by a South African in India. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 296 (85 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = HM Amla 114 (166) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Z Khan 4/90 22 | score-team2-inns1 = 643/6d (153 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = V Sehwag 165 (174) | wickets-team2-inns1 = M Morkel 2/115 26 | score-team1-inns2 = 289 (131.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = HM Amla 127* (394) | wickets-team1-inns2 = H Singh 5/59 48.3 | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = India won by an innings and 58 runs | venue = Eden Gardens, Kolkata | umpires = SJ Davis (Aus) and IJ Gould (Eng) | motm = HM Amla | report = Scorecard | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Alviro Petersen's score of 100 in the first innings is the third highest by a South African cricketer on a Test debut. *''The partnership of 249 runs between Sachin Tendulkar and Virender Sehwag is the highest partnership for 3rd wicket at the Eden Gardens. *''Hashim Amla scored 494 runs throughout the series, having been dismissed only once, retaining an average of 494, the second highest batting average ever in a Test series, after Wally Hammond.'' }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 298/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 297 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = SK Raina 58 (63) | wickets2 = RA Jadeja 2/29 10 | runs2 = JH Kallis 89 (97) | wickets1 = JH Kallis 3/29 7 | result = India won by 1 run | report = Scorecard | venue = Sawai Mansingh Stadium, Jaipur | umpires = AM Saheba (Ind) and SK Tarapore (Ind) | motm = RA Jadeja (Ind) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to field. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 401/3 (50 overs) | score2 = 248 (42.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = SR Tendulkar 200* (147) | wickets1 = WD Parnell 2/95 10 | runs2 = AB de Villiers 114* (101) | wickets2 = S Sreesanth 3/49 7 | result = India won by 153 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Captain Roop Singh Stadium, Gwalior | umpires = IJ Gould (Eng) and SK Tarapore (Ind) | motm = SR Tendulkar (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat first. | rain = Sachin Tendulkar's score of 200* is the first double century and the highest individual score in an ODI innings by a male cricketer. He also hit the highest number of fours (25) in a single ODI innings. *''India's total of 401/3 (50 overs) is the ninth highest Innings total in an ODI match. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 365/2 (50 overs) | score2 =275 (44.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = JH Kallis 104* (94) | wickets1 = RA Jadeja 1/53 10 | runs2 = V Kohli 57 (71) | wickets2 = DW Steyn 3/37 8 | result = South Africa won by 90 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sardar Patel Stadium, Motera, Ahmedabad | umpires = IJ Gould (Eng) and SS Hazare (Ind) | motm = AB de Villiers (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat first. | rain = }} Tour matches 2-day tour match: Indian Board President's XI v South Africans | score-team1-inns1 = 318 (74.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = AM Nayar 100 (140) | wickets-team1-inns1 = M Morkel 3/24 7.4 | score-team2-inns1 = 354 (82 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = HM Amla 72 (122) | wickets-team2-inns1 = PP Chawla 4/88 18 | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Vidarbha Cricket Association Stadium, Nagpur | umpires = S Asnani and UV Gandhe | motm = | report = Scorecard | rain = }} Media coverage Television *NEO Cricket](live) - India, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, Indonesia, Hong Kong (China) and UAE *Doordarshan (live) (only one-day matches) - India *Sky Sports (live) - United Kingdom and Republic of Ireland *Zee Sports (live) - United States of America *Supersport]] (live) – South Africa, Kenya and Zimbabwe *Setanta Sports Australia (live) - Australia *GEO Super (live) - Pakistan *Astro Box Office (pay per view) - Malaysia *StarHub (pay per view) - Singapore Category:International cricket competitions in 2009–10 Category:South African cricket tours of India